Drowzon II
"You fight well, Heartman, but prepare yourself, BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO BLOW YOU...AWAY!" ~ Drowzon about to use its Tornado Gun on Heartman in ESCAPE FROM THE CRINGE DIMENSION. Drowzon II is a genetic experiment who was created by the Irken Empire. It is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Drowzon appears as a colossal rectangular creature with 4 dark red eyes & a pair of retractable, human-like arms. Its skin is gray & red in color. Running down its front are eye-like patterns. Its second right eye is muted in color, suggesting that Drowzon could be blind in one eye. Drowzon also has a black pouch on the back of its head. It uses this to store its Tornado Gun, a powerful weapon that can channel its wind powers. Also, Drowzon does not have any legs or feet, waddling around to move instead. History Drowzon II was once a type of alien worm on the planet Rhylota. It was experimented on & mutated by the Irken Empire at an unknown point in time & was given sapience & superpowers. Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda supervised its creation, being responsible for its overall design. On October 11th, 2016, Drowzon was in Maryland with the Almighty Tallest, & was assigned to guard the premises while Dan & Elena Ledda were taking a nap. Suddenly, out of Elena's closet came Heartman, who was unaware of its whereabouts, despite having visited Maryland in 2015, & challenged Drowzon to a battle. The fight was brief, as Drowzon admired Heartman's fighting skills, but quickly overpowered him with its Tornado Gun & knocked him out. He left soon afterwards, leaving Dan to teleport Heartman back to wherever he came from. Drowzon would return to Earth on September 16th, 2017. It & its "sibling" were summoned by Dan to meet Gralien Android Pilot Z3D when they were talking about the Homunculus. Drowzon's current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Drowzon II acts as a protector for its master, taking down any enemy to the Irken Empire that stands in its way. Being created for combative purposes, it's no wonder why it likes to fight. Drowzon II can also be quite goofy at times, having more of a personality than Drowzon I. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Drowzon has incredible strength, able to lift up & throw down a heavy character like Heartman with ease. He was also able to knock out Heartman with just one punch. Invulnerability: Drowzon is also quite durable, as when it was knocked down & punched repeatedly by Heartman, it showed little signs of pain. Limb Retraction: Drowzon can retract its arms into its body. Hat Pouch: Drowzon has a black pouch of skin hanging on the back of its head, which it uses as both a hat & a storage compartment. Special Powers Quadro-Beam: Drowzon can fire 4 red lazer beams from its eyes. They are very thin & focused, piercing through Heartman's flesh quite easily. Aerokinesis: Drowzon was given the ability to master the element of air. The full extent of this power is unknown. Equipment Tornado Gun: Drowzon carries a weapon in its Hat Pouch that it uses to channel its wind powers through. In its own words, he claims that it "shoots tornadoes" even though it doesn't. What the Tornado Gun actually does is absorb & redirect powerful gusts of wind. Weaknesses Drowzon is quite sluggish in how it moves, as shown when it fought the much heavier Heartman, who moves surprisingly quicker. This can make sudden attacks very useful when combating Drowzon. Trivia * He, Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien, & Lidman have very similar voices. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Genetic Experiments Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Weirdos Category:Minions Category:Irken Empire